


五次巴基巴恩斯黏上来了，一次他没有

by plumcr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumcr/pseuds/plumcr
Summary: “他该扑过去，说点什么，随便什么。告诉他没事，告诉他等我。告诉他我爱你。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	五次巴基巴恩斯黏上来了，一次他没有

“史蒂夫，史蒂薇，算我求你了，你就和我一起来吧，好吗？”巴基都快跪下了。他穿着整齐的衬衫和风衣，头发用发胶梳好，皮鞋擦得一尘不染，现在整个人都压在史蒂夫身上。小个子被压得都歪倒下去了，还是倔强地嚷嚷着：“你想都别想！我再也不会帮你了！”

巴基搭上史蒂夫的头顶，用下巴把他的金发蹭的乱糟糟的。“怎么是帮我呢？”他解释道，“我也是想帮你快点找个女朋友呀。”史蒂夫试图向后肘击，可是胳膊被紧紧地箍在身体两侧，他连动都动不了。“别找借口了你个混蛋。”他咬牙切齿地说：“你就是想一次和两个姑娘一起出去。三次，巴基，你们三个没一个人看我。”巴基的力气松了松，史蒂夫推开巴基的胳膊坐回画架前：“现在，如果你长了眼睛的话，我要接着做些有意义的事情了。”

巴基真的没再打扰他。背后一阵窸窣声，巴基的皮鞋踩在地板上，咯吱咯吱的。门被打开，发出一声刺耳的声音，又关上了。史蒂夫悄悄回头，那个巴基压着他撞倒的塑料花瓶被扶起来了，浑浊的水洒在地板上，蔓延开湿润的一滩。史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，转过头，将又一抹绿色铺上了平静的湖面。

“Aloha！”史蒂夫猛地将被子从头上拉下来，惊恐地看向门口。是巴基。他的大衣不见了，扣子解开了四颗，冷风不断地从门外灌进来，史蒂夫穿着毛线睡衣都打了个冷颤。

“天哪，你疯了！”他从床上跳下去，光着脚几步跑到门口，将巴基拉进来，用力摔上了房门。“你来在干什么？”他抬头看了看挂在墙上的表，六点？该死的，这块垃圾又坏了。

“我去了...”巴基一开口，酒气就喷到了他的脸上，他下意识往后躲了躲。巴基看到后像个做错事的小孩一样闭紧了嘴巴。沉默了一会他好像意识到了闭着嘴巴没法说话，于是他开始向史蒂夫比手势，做出一个酒瓶的形状往自己的嘴巴里塞。“行了，和我说说话。你去哪了？酒吧？”

“对！史蒂薇，酒吧！你可真聪明！”巴基身子软了下来，他枕上史蒂夫的大腿，一只手搂住他的腰。“我去了酒吧，就是上次我们四人约会去的那里。然后我坐在你当时坐的地方，然后我抬头看。”巴基突然想起什么似的嘿嘿笑：“我今天穿得特别好看，对吧？嘿嘿，我花了五分钟熨这件衬衫，然后我还擦皮鞋。结果我根本没去成约会！萨沙和凯蒂都看不到我这么好看的样子！”他挪了挪地方，试图将脸贴上史蒂夫的小腹，压上一团软乎乎的鼓起时沉默了两秒，又默默挪了回去。“然后我坐在你坐的地方，然后我抬头看，我都没有仔细看！然后我就看到好多人看我。”他伸出手捏住史蒂夫的脸，往一边拉。“所以要是你当时愿意抬个头，是不是也能看到我看你啊。”

他又掐了掐史蒂夫的脸，被滑溜溜的触感惊到了，爱不释手地捧住来回摸。“你当时在喝...什么来着？绿色的，还有柠檬。然后我就看你，你就看酒，然后露西就看我，然后说和我说我和你一起可真可爱。”他放开史蒂夫红透的脸，换成史蒂夫的耳垂继续揉。“我也觉得你很可爱，当然我也很可爱，然后我们都可爱，所以我们在一起也很可爱。所以我就对露西说对，然后她笑着点了两杯草莓鸡尾酒，我就以为她要和我喝，结果她把一杯给我一杯给你，你连谢谢都没说就喝掉了。然后露西就说你看上去好生气呀，叫我多和你说说话，我就说好，然后我就看着你，想找一个合适的时机和你说，我也不知道要说什么，但是你也不看我，然后我就一直看你，你就一直不看我，然后一晚上就过去了，然后你就回家了。”

说完他终于舍得放下史蒂夫滚烫的耳垂，翻了个身，然后就躺在沙发上，史蒂夫的腿上，睡着了，留史蒂夫一个人听着他细细的呼吸，和自己比大象迁徙还大声的心跳。

\-----

“巴基！你怎么过来了！”史蒂夫手里还拿着那套滑稽的演出服，身上套着过于小号的T恤。巴基撑着个拐杖，头上被缠着厚厚的纱布，一言不发地盯着他看。“上帝啊，你刚刚还在静脉注射！你怎么过来的？”他的帐篷里医疗室有十分钟的步行路程，他不敢想象巴基是怎么撑着拐杖一点点走过来的。

“大卫，哈？”巴基上下打量着史蒂夫。“你做了什么天大的傻事？”他还倔强地站着，试图将视线和史蒂夫保持在同一水平线上。史蒂夫懊恼地骂了一声，抢过巴基的拐杖，扶着他坐下。“听着，你需要治疗，而不是花十分钟过来质问我。”巴基拍开他帮自己整理衣服的手，无视他的话，大声质问他：“你他妈都干了什么？吃了水手菠菜吗？你是不是脑子坏了，你知道战场什么样吗？穿着个紧身衣，带着块木牌就跑进来，你来给德军跳他妈的大腿舞吗？”他拳头紧紧攥着，好像随时要给史蒂夫这张漂亮的脸蛋来上一拳似的。

史蒂夫的火气一下就被激上来了，他抬手将巴基的拐杖摔到地上，那轻易就断成了两截，巴基嘴唇抿紧，抬头看他。“所以你过来就是为了骂我的？操你的，巴恩斯，你听到了吗？操你的！”史蒂夫像头绝望的野兽。“你以为我想吗？你知道那玩意儿多他妈疼吗？但是我能怎么办，在新兵营训练到战争结束吗？你看看你这副样子，我要是没去，你们全是弃子！我还能怎么办，我总不能...”过激的情绪转了个弯，史蒂夫颤抖了几下，哽咽出声：“我不知道以前的我还算个什么。在世人眼里他就是块垃圾，连垃圾都不如，早就变成不占地方的灰尘吹走了。我已经失去我自己了，我不能再失去你。我绝不能...”他用力吞咽，试图收回眼眶里的液体。眼泪在他眼眶里堆积，视线一片模糊，他很快就看不清巴基的表情，只能看到一个人影转身走掉了。“别...”他痛苦地叫出声：“对不起，别...”

那个人转身回来了，将他的脑袋按进自己的肩窝，史蒂夫闭上眼，任由巴基的T恤被染湿。“对不起，我是个混蛋。没脑子的混蛋。”巴基喃喃，将什么东西塞到了他的嘴里。“是Gabe留给他在镇子里的女朋友的，我给赢过来了。”

史蒂夫鼻子有点堵，他尝着嘴里慢慢化开的巧克力，嘟囔着问：“你怎么没吃？”巴基明明那么喜欢甜。

巴基将嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的发顶，说：“那个混蛋非说我吃着暴殄天物，让我也送给自己的妞儿。”

史蒂笑着蹭巴基的额头。“那我也得给我的妞儿尝尝。”

“你得回医疗室去。”吃完一整板巧克力，史蒂夫气喘吁吁地挣脱出来，推着巴基说。“不要。”巴基伸出舌头舔了舔史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫情不自禁地迎上去，两人又一段时间顾不上说话。

“巴克。”意识到巴基本来就失去了不少的血液正试图涌向一个地方，史蒂夫只能咬牙撤回自己的嘴唇，还有舌头。好吧还有在巴基身上的两只手。巴基发出两声不满的呻吟，“不可能，我就赖上你了。医疗室肯定呼噜连天，那太可怕了。”巴基将史蒂夫拉下来坐到自己身边，抬腿压上史蒂夫的大腿，搂住他的脖子。“陪我待会，行吗？”

史蒂夫当然愿意。他搂住巴基的后颈，一只手环住他的腰，将巴基整个上身捧住。巴基惬意地向后躺倒，用力睁开眼睛看着史蒂夫。“我的黄金男孩儿。”他嘟囔着，“你才不是你说的什么垃圾，不许质疑我的眼光。”

“好。你的，我全是你的。”史蒂夫又凑上去亲巴基，用嘴唇磨蹭他的眼睑，额头，脸颊，和脖子。巴基眯着眼揉史蒂夫的头发，在史蒂夫接近他的嘴唇时亲上去。

“我带你躺到床上好吗？你需要休息。”昏昏欲睡的时候史蒂夫问他。

“好。还有，是操你的，听到了吗，罗杰斯？我·操·你。”巴基强调道。

“等你恢复了，都可以。”史蒂夫的唇又贴上了他的，接着他被抱起来，放到了床上。“过来史蒂薇。”他伸出手将史蒂夫一起拉上床，翻身抱住他。

“晚安。”

\-----

四倍感知使史蒂夫十分警觉。解冻后，又可能是失去巴基后，他的睡眠变得浅，一点风吹草动就会让他惊醒。

所以他读不懂眼下的状况了。

他的身上趴着一个人。

对方全副武装，史蒂夫甚至能感觉到硌在他腰上的一把枪。被捂得滚烫的金属臂和另一条胳膊一起伸进的他的睡衣，紧紧贴在他的后腰上，双腿打开，夹住他的胯部。

是巴基。当然是巴基。

被从河里捡出来后他就一直没放弃过找他。现在一觉醒来，那人就趴在他身上。太魔幻了，就好像他的努力都是笑话。他喜欢这个笑话。

史蒂夫就这么盯着巴基的头顶看，呼吸逐渐变轻。感觉到身下的人都腹部不再欺起伏，巴基猛地睁开眼，从史蒂夫身上弹开。

“巴基，嗨。”史蒂夫试图安抚他，对方的眼神里充满了迷茫。”你是怎么过...”

接着他被打了一拳，在眼睛上。他挣扎着不闭上肿起来的眼睛，眼睁睁看着巴基一拳打碎窗户，从那跳了出去。史蒂夫翻下床往窗外看，已经没有半点巴基的影子。

等我，巴基，我会找到你。他想着，眼睛笑得发亮。

\-----

“我值得吗？”在昆式上，巴基这样问道。史蒂夫觉得自己一瞬间又患上了哮喘。“巴克...你明知道。”你是我拥有的全部。

巴基沉默地低下头，没再回话。史蒂夫咬紧后牙，试图抑制自己的颤抖。他知道这很不合时宜，也完全没道理。作战计划还没制定好，但他只想拥抱巴基。他不能想象再次失去他了。

巴基握了握拳头。他起身，将史蒂夫身上的安全带一把扯断，抓着史蒂夫的手，把他从座椅中拉了出来。巴基盘腿坐到了地上，史蒂夫立刻跨坐了上去，紧紧箍住了他的身体，颤抖地吐出一口气。巴基抱住他的背，缓慢地拍了几下。两人就这么贴着，一言不发地听着彼此的呼吸。

半晌，巴基抬起头，亲吻起史蒂夫颈侧的皮肤。刚才他们在柏林的机场打了场拼命的仗，史蒂夫脖子上全是黏腻汗，被巴基一点点舔掉了。残余的肾上腺素很快蒸腾了史蒂夫的脑子，他受不了地拉住巴基的头发，让他仰起头，低头含住了那两瓣唇。分开时他气息不稳地叫着巴基的名字，像是溺水的人，绝望地向自己的爱人求救。巴基紧紧箍住他的腰，将他拉向自己，胸口贴在史蒂夫的肋骨上，传递自己稳健的心跳声。被进入时他们嘴唇相贴，像争夺食物的幼兽一样疯狂啃咬着对方的唇。两人都没有合上眼睛，他们渴求彼此的瞳孔中那一点光，那是初生的太阳，是彼此的救赎。下身疯狂地交合，液体声很快就被粗重的喘息盖住，在史蒂夫耳边交缠，他舒爽得不太清醒了。

高潮时史蒂夫眼前布满了光点。他伸手将巴基拉向自己，胡乱亲吻他的脸颊，不断地说我爱你，巴克，我爱你。巴基回应他，声音同样轻得像风，像他们都不敢打破这最后的宁静。“别哭，我的爱，别哭。”巴基亲吻他的眼角，史蒂夫这才感到脸颊的冰凉。他合眼，放任眼泪被巴基吻走，从巴基身上摄取他能取走的每一丝温暖。他太冷，太冷了，他们被冻了七十年，连灵魂都冷了，只有融在一起时才是暖的。

被史蒂夫拖着去卫生间把身子草草擦干净，巴基终于不情愿地从余韵中脱离出来。史蒂夫还在换上衣，操，他把自己的上衣都射脏了。巴基走过去，搂住史蒂夫的腰，阻止他将上身盖住。“嘿。”他想说点什么，史蒂夫就认真地看着他。他叹了口气。“你知道我的，我不做没把握的承诺。”巴基努力组织语言，而他坏掉的脑子并没有在帮忙。“我保证，你会没事的，世界会没事的，好吗？我有把握。”

史蒂夫带着点愉悦的脸一下就垮了。“不，求你，收回它。”他刚刚暖起来的身体又忍不住想要发抖。“我不能看着你走。”

巴基更用力搂紧了史蒂夫的腰，没再说话。

“好。”机舱门开启时他低声喃喃。“为你。一切。”

\-----

夜里醒来时史蒂夫躺在一个过于暖和的大勺子里。“巴克？”他惊喜地叫道。巴基动了动，眼睛睁开了一个小缝，又闭上了。史蒂夫亲了亲他的手指，躺回去接着睡着了。

“早上好。”在他煮咖啡的时候巴基出来了，身上还裹着厚重的被子，正一点一点挪过来。史蒂夫回过身，伸手接住一个手握寿司卷。“早。”他亲了亲巴基，把他干燥的嘴唇舔湿。“你几点来的？”

“三点多。”巴基倒在他怀里打盹。“我来帮塔恰拉抓个人，完事儿之后他告诉我你也在这里。”

“这里是指？”史蒂夫将咖啡撒上糖递给巴基。“好吧，这个洲。但是嘿，欧洲又不大！”他将咖啡推了回去，把被子扔到地上伸手抱住史蒂夫。“不许喝，回来睡觉。”

史蒂夫挣扎着往嘴里灌了两口咖啡，就被巴基整杯抢过来倒进了水槽。“嘿！”他抗议，“你知道这世界上又多少人喝不起咖啡吗！”他揪着巴基的耳垂扯，一边胡说道。“所以你就不该煮咖啡。大家一起不喝，队长。”巴基认真地回答。“快来再睡一会。”

被抱着拉倒在床上后史蒂夫歪过脑袋看巴基。巴基已经睡着了，嘴唇微微张开，侧脸陷在柔软的枕头里。史蒂夫开始庆幸他找了一间舒适的临时公寓，这么想着，他不负责任地压上去，将舌头伸进巴基的口腔里。巴基很快睁眼，热情地回应着。

“咖啡因超标了！你个小混蛋。”分开后巴基睁开眼，弯起膝盖顶着史蒂夫的腹部。史蒂夫咧开嘴笑，他乖乖起身让巴基睡觉，却被拉回去，整个人被裹在暖融融的拥抱里。“需要一点能量。”身后的人喃喃，下巴搭在他的肩窝中。

“清咖啡怎么那么苦。”巴基咂咂嘴，半梦半醒地找着话头。“真的吗？”史蒂夫玩着他的手，试图用巴基的头发将两人的手指缠到一起。“你确定不想再试试？”

“还用问吗？”巴基凑过来。

\-----

嗒。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫转身。巴基正盯着自己的左手看。他身后带起的土是不是有点太多了？

他们失败了，他却渴望一个拥抱。来自巴基的，一个他总是能得到的拥抱。

巴基抬起头来看他，眼神充满了歉意。

上帝啊。他该扑过去，说点什么，随便什么。告诉他没事，告诉他等我。告诉他我爱你。

但是他没有。这次轮到他奔向巴基了，他却什么都没做。

巴基放手，面露不甘。枪掉到柔软的泥土上，安静得像是它不存在一样。

灰尘砸在地上，史蒂夫一抹都没碰到。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文主旨：：他们一定在昆式上搞了，over。（逃跑


End file.
